My life as a cat
by ScarPaw234
Summary: gonna be rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**My life as a clan cat **

**By: ScarPaw234**

**ScarPaw234: Well this is my first Warriors Fan Fiction **

**ScarPaw: ScarPaw234 doesn't own the warriors series Erin Hunter does people**

**ScarPaw234: Thank you WildPaw now this is my first please go eat R&R please. Flames are welcome this is my first so ya I don't care really XD well here's the story :3**

**Note: I will be using a character from the warriors field guide secrets of the clans this is only a heads up so you won't get a bit confused and it taking. Gomen ^^; if you don't have the guide ask someone who does or ask me ok ^^; this takes place in the forest before they moved to the lake **

**Scarpaw: Oh ya I should mention Me and my creator are the same people -__- and I some things in the book like the ceremonies so if ya want to help you can email me if ya want ok.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It was raining one day outside my house**

**I smelled my mom making dinner in the kitchen while my dad was reading the paper that he got today.**

**I look out the sliding glass window and I see a kitten around the age of 2 or 5months old "MOM! Come over here!" I yelled. My mom came to me and looks out the window, I run to the closet and I put my rain coat on and I grab my pocket knife.**

**I run out the door when my mom and dad weren't looking, I slammed the door when I ran out, My parents look at the front and my mom goes to the front door and opens it "FINE LEAVE YOU BITCH I HOPE YOU DIE!" she yelled and slams the door. **

**I was still running through the forest till I tripped over a tree and I banged my head on a hard rock and I black out. I awaken slowly to see only pitch blackness I stood up and started to walk around till seeing 4 great oaks. A large orange like the color of autumn leaves and amber eyes and big white paws was padding towards me, after what seemed like minutes he was already in front of me "My name is ThunderStar, no need to be afraid… I am the first leader of Thunderclan." He mewed. **

**I was scared when I saw this "I…I'm k Karin…" I said scared. **

**Thunderstar nods "I knew you would come young Karin and I'm giving you a choice young one. You can stay as a human and die here and your parents will harm you…or become a cat and you can live freely." He mewed. **

**I look at him and I think this over **_**If I stay human my parents could find me….if I was a cat I can get away forever from them…**_

**I look at him "I chosen I will become a cat…" I said softly.**

**Thunderstar dips his head "from this day forth you are striped from your human form. From this day forth your new form will take its shape…" he mewed and he touches his noses on my head I slowly closed my eyes then I blacken out again. **_**A flame cat will die and a silver-gray cat will take his place, then blood spill in the forest many will be killed….**_

**I awaken slowly it was dark for some reason I was crawling about till I reached light my eyes shut fast and I try to stand but I fell then I look a tree it was bigger than me I was confused till looking at my silver gray paws and was shocked **_**I WAS A CAT! **_** I started to panic then I heard a loud yowl.**

"**INTRUDER!!!!" the voice yowled loudly, I look for someplace to hide so I won't be caught I dove into the bushes.**

**The voice that was yelling was a Pale ginger cat with green eyes, the cat wasn't alone their were 2 others with the cat I was shaking a lot in fear.**

**One of the cats goes to the bush and grabbed me the scruff and pulled me out and tossed me to the other cats I was scared a lot I never was this scared.**

**The Pale-ginger cat looks at me she was looking into my light blue eyes "My name is Sandstorm who are you?" she hissed. I was confused but I shook some more "I…I'm K…Karin…" my voice rattled with fear. **

**The cats look at each other and Sandstorm looks at me "Come with us." She ordered and the cats started to walk away.**

**I was shaking but I followed them obediently. I had my guard up just incase.**

**Sandstorm looks at me "Better stay calm." She mewed "They can smell your fear scent". I was confused but I tried as best to stay calm.**

**We arrived in front of a gorse tunnel me Sandstorm and the other cats enter the tunnel slowly and we went to the clearing and sandstorm went into a den and there was a high rock where the den was. I waited what seemed like hours till a flame-colored tom with bright green eyes exited the den slowly padding up to me "Who are you young one?" he mewed. **

**I looked at him and laid on my belly scared "My name is K Karin sir." I mewed scared.**

**He looks at me and he purrs with amusement "I am Firestar young one. I wont hurt you welcome to my clan." He mewed softly. I look at him shocked and remembered the voice that said **_**a flame cat will die and a silver-gray cat will take his place, then blood spill in the forest many will be killed….**_

**He looks at me more "You look like you hadn't eaten in many moons. I'm surprised that a 5moon old kit could survive that long without eating" he said in a small mew and he looks at Sandstorm "your welcome to stay in Thunderclan young one." He mewed **

**I was shocked at this "Thunderclan..?" I mewed confused. Firestar dips his head "all you have to do is tell me and I will give you, your Apprentice name…" He purred. I look up at him "I will join" I said looking at him with my icy blue stare. Firestar dips his head and goes on top of the HighRock "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." His call brought all the cats trotting towards the Highrock I was next to Firestar scared.**

**Firestar looks at me "I was as nervous as you once but don't be afraid" he mewed softly quietly. "Cats of Thunderclan we are in need more apprentices so I decided to take in this loner!" he said in a serious tone. **

**The cats murmured that its true their aren't as many apprentices in Thunderclan "this cat that's next to me decided to become a member of Thunderclan." He mewed. I look at them then at Firestar; Firestar looks at me and purrs a bit at my silver-gray fur and my light blue eyes.**

**I was still scared till a Dark brown tabby tom yowled "WE ALWAYS ACCEPT ROUGES LONERS OR KITTYPETS! Take a look the kit is only looks 5 moons old I bet her Twolegs just want to put her out of her miseries!" he yowled loudly. I look at him scratching my claws at the rock, Firestar looks at me "That's Dustpelt, do you take his taunts?" he mewed quietly looking at me. I growled lowly and jumps at Dustpelt with my claws unsheathed and I scored a Direct hit to his head that left a deep scratch, he yowled loudly and he unsheathed his claws and swipes his left paw at my neck. I yowled loudly I hissed and spat then I charged at him and bit down hard on his throat but let go. Firestar stops us before me and him could kill each other which I was hoping "Karin you proven yourself as a fearless, brave kit and I accept that. I Firestar call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this cat. Do you Karin promise to protect the clan even at the cost of your life and to up hold the warrior code?" he mewed with a voice that was mighty.**

**I shook a bit but looks up my eyes shown an icy flame "I do" I mewed calmly. "Then from this day forth your name will be Scarpaw in honor of your many scars" he mewed. **

**All the cats yell "SCARPAW SCARPAW SCARPAW" they yelled**

**I was happy for a bit but I look at Firestar with a look that says where do I go now? His tail was pointing at the pile of fresh kill which that's what they call it. I padded over there and grabs a nice plump Mouse and I started to eat it and I purred happily to this for once I get to eat for the first time in 2 weeks.**

**Firestar gave me a tour around the camp and he led me to the apprentice's den and I see a non occupied bed of moss and I fallen asleep deeply.**

**Me: Sorry if its hard to understand I tried my best at this TT~TT **

**Scarpaw: Its ok *nuzzles me***

**Me: Thanks...**

**Scarpaw: If any of want to help us for story please just pm or review please....  
**


	2. Authors notice folks

**Authors note!**

Hello people of I'm gonna be currently revamping this story to improve it maybe I will appreciate some help if you want to help me you can message me by note or windows live, which you can contact me if you want to help out just say something okay because I really think my work is horrible…and I find asking for some help is always great =\ well see ya once I revamp the story XD so just contact me if you want to and well yeah I hope to have someone to help me remake this story of mine X3


End file.
